The Crow: City of Angels/Transkrypt
Witam w kolejnym odcinku mojego programu. Jak zapewne wiecie, w serii przewinęło się kilka adaptacji filmów jak, Dirty Dancing, Niesamowity Hulk, Dead or Alive czy Antikiller. Ba, zdarzyła się także ekranizacja filmu Uwe Bola, która jakością od pierwowzoru nie ustępowała, oraz produkt na podstawie serialu, o tytule Włatcy Móch: Wrzód na dópie. Ale co by było gdyby powstał twór, bazowany na niezwykle chujowym dziele ze srebrnego ekranu, będący sequelem dosyć dobrze przyjętego filmu, który bazował na odrobinę lepszym komiksie? W tego typu przypadkach nie zastanawiamy się czy dany produkt będzie śmierdział gównem czy też nie, ale jak bardzo. Mało tego tytuł jaki dziś wybrałem to program z piątej generacji, który może stawać w szranki z supermenem 64, o miano największych ekskluzywnych fekalii. Tak więc, jakim gównotokiem jest dzisiejsza produkcja? I czy ma cokolwiek wspólnego z katastrofalnym filmem? O tym w tym odcinku. Zapraszam do oglądania! Gra The Crow: City of Angels została wypuszczona na światło dzienne dnia dwudziestego lutego 1997 roku na konsolę playstation, tego samego roku, ale już dwunastego marca na Segę Saturn, a w lutym ukazała się jak złoty orzeszek z góry gówna, wersja na komputery osobiste. Producentem tej gry było studio Grej Mater, koneserzy w fachu tworzenia ekranizacji. Mieli na swoim koncie bodaj takie znamienite tytuły jak adaptacja Brudnego Harrego na Nesa, Świat Wayne-a na tę samą konsolę, oraz the incredible crash damis. Istne rarytasy elektronicznej rozgrywki. Z kolei dystrybutorem tej wiekopomnej produkcji był nie kto inny jak eklejm. Tak jest, ta sama firma która wydała Bernałta, Crazy Taxi, Turoka oraz trzy pierwsze Mortal Kombat, postanowiła że dzisiejsza karykatura będzie idealnym nabytkiem do wypuszczenia na sklepowe półki. Na całe szczęście żadnemu z dystrybutorów w Polsce nie przyszło do głowy, by te szczyny sprowadzać do naszego kraju. Wszystkie znaki na niebie i na ziemi wręcz wskazują na gównianą burzę monstrualnych wręcz rozmiarów. Ale zanim przejdziemy do sedna, sprawdźmy, jak został potraktowany ten produkt przez recenzentów na różnych portalach internetowych. gamespot. 3,9 na 10. now gamer. 2,1 na 10. ign. 1 na 10. Game revolution. 0 na 5. Po umieszczeniu płyty z grą w napędzie i przeczekaniu informacji o grze, emblematów kontentu inkorpret, eklejm, animacji przypominającą do bólu pewną firmę tworzącą długopisy oraz najbardziej mulistej kat scenki jaką widziałem na playstation 1, ukazuję nam się to. Brak jakiegokolwiek ruchu, czcionka wygląda jakby była polana kwasem solnym oraz kruk z plakatu przejechany walcem to tutaj standard. Widać, że wyciśnięto z tej konsoli ostatnie soki. Blast procesing to przy tym małe piwo. Prócz jednak fuszerki w dziedzinie dizajnu, w główny ekran twórczy zaopatrzyli również kilka opcji. Prócz możliwości kontynuacji, o której szerzej dopowiem później, zobaczenia listy płac i oczywiście najlepszej opcji, wyjścia producenci dali nam także możliwość kalibracji dźwięków w grze jak i samej muzyki, poziomu trudności oraz klawiszologii, a dokładniej jednego z trzech niezwykle chujowych ustawień, z wielokrotnie przypisanym klawiszem kucania czy też blokowania. Po prostu kurwa gites malines! Ale dobra, nie samym meni człowiek żyje, więc sprawdźmy jak gra przedstawia się na innych gruntach. Fabuła jest oparta na kanwie dzieła ze srebrnego ekranu o tym samym tytule, który swoją drogą był tak arcychujowy, że został zaszczycony wynikiem dwunastu procent na portalu roten tomejtołs. W tytule kierujemy poczynaniami Asza Morwena, który pewnego dnia wraz ze swoim synem został zamordowany przez gang, bez powodu. W Halołin jednak za sprawą mocy duchowej tytułowego kruka, zostajemy wskrzeszeni by dopełnić zemstę na swoich oprawcach... w 3, d! I o ile fabuła nie jest nadto odkrywcza i bazuje na tej z obrazu filmowego, tak kat scenki, które miały ją przedstawić, są fuszerką nieprawdopodobną. Są one tak kurewsko złe, że niekiedy miałem ochotę wydłubać sobie oczy tępym narzędziem. Bohaterowie występujący mają całkowity szczękościsk, wszędzie jest ciemno jak w dupie u Murzyna po czarnej kawie w piwnicy, a same scenki są tak pozbawione jakiejkolwiek logiki, że wręcz musimy doszukiwać się w nich jakichkolwiek elementów pchających historię do przodu czy sensu. Czemu przez dokładnie trzy kolejne razy od rozpoczęcia gry dostajemy tą samą animację postrzelenia naszego protagonisty? Czemu on to wszystko nagrywa? Dlaczego nasz bohater po pobiciu do nieprzytomności jakiegoś nieszczęśnika, kładzie truchło na krześle przy świetle i odkrywa kurtynę? Dlaczego po zawieszeniu swojego przeciwnika, który swoją drogą napierdala ze swojej gitary jak z jebanej wyrzutni rakiet, w pozie krucyfikacyjnej postanawia sam taką odjebać przed nim? Czemu nagle trafiamy do jakiegoś bloku i obserwujemy porwanie Sary, o której istnieniu nie wiedzieliśmy od początku gry? Oczekiwałeś jakiegoś wyjaśnienia? Co się kurwa, z choinki urwałeś? Gra rozgrywką przypomina typowego bit em apa. To tak jakbyście wzięli upośledzonego klona dabyl dragon, zanurzyli go po brzegi w gównie i wrzucili do trzech wymiarów. Zostajemy wrzuceni na dane pomieszczenie, by stawić czoło falom przeciwników, których musimy skopać do nieprzytomności by ci po chwili mogli dosłownie rozpuścić się w podłożu. Gdy dany teren oczyścimy z nieprzyjaciół, szukamy danych drzwi, czy miejsca kończącego ekran do kolejnej lokacji i tak przez ponad kilkadziesiąt razy, aż do pojawienia się bosa. Powtórzcie to 5 raz i, włala, przeszliście całe de kroł. Jednak to co kłuje najbardziej podczas rozgrywki, to sam system walki, który jest słaby jak kawa na mleku młodej matki. Mamy do dyspozycji kilka ciosów, kopniak bardziej prosty, z obrotem czy poprzez w tą i z powrotem, bądź lekki kopniak w krocze z tyłu, uderzenie pięściami, czy klatą, bądź wymachiwanie jedną ręką w celu chyba odciągnięcia owadów oraz podnoszenie różnych przedmiotów, od butelek, pałek, maczet, mieczy, wybuchających czaszek aż po samych pistolety, śrutówki, wyrzutnie rakiet i, jestem śmiertelnie poważny, ręka przebite prętem? *co to kurwa jest* Prócz tego twórcy zaimplementowali nam dwie kompletnie bezużyteczne formy obrony. Tą podczas kucania oraz stania. Owszem czasem gdy zasłonimy się pięściami nasi agresorzy zesrają się na rzadko widząc naszą niezwykłą barierę, ale w większości przypadków za sprawą niezwykle topornej, wręcz nieistniejącej detekcji kolizji, ich pięści nadal będą przenikać przez nasze ciało jak przez masło. Skoro już mowa o detekcji kolizji, to chyba najgorszy pokaz miernoty jaki widziałem od dawna. Gdy wykonujemy cios z kopniaka, który powaliłby na ziemię natychmiastowo, czasem nasza stopa przenika przez kadłub naszego oponenta, czasem przenikając przez klatkę piersiową możemy jakimś cudem zadawać skuteczne ciosy, czasem nasze dźgnięcia mogą sukcesywnie trafiać w głowę naszego wroga, mimo że znajdujemy się za nim, raz na jakiś czas fanga może być przyjęta przez przeciwnika nie tego w który planowaliśmy uderzyć, a zdarza się również, że wykonując cios specjalny z jakiegoś pojebanego powodu mimo chybienia w powietrze, nasz tępiciel i tak dostanie wpierdol tak czy siak. Przez połowę gry będziecie napierdalać powietrze. Może to też nie byłoby to tak uciążliwe gdyby nie fakt, iż poruszanie postacią przypomina ruch paralitycznego kraba z zawiniętymi taśmą odnóżami, który ma w tyłku mopa z włożonym wiadrem, a trząsać naszym bohaterem w tą i z powrotem by cokolwiek trafić będziemy nadzwyczaj często. Małe tego, posługiwanie się broniami jest także sukmaną po całości. O ile podczas wymierzania ciosów lekkie opóźnienie względem sterowania można było przeboleć, tak tutaj wymierzenie herosa w odpowiednie miejsce trwa tyle co napicie się herbaty, gdyż podczas strzelania postać zastyga w miejscu i marnuje pociski strzelając w powietrze. A, i czy wiedzieliście, że gdy upadamy na podłoże trzymając broń palną, ona natychmiastowo wybucha? *prezentacja* Z czego są te pukawki wykonane? Z jebanego trotylu? Projekty poziomów jakie zaserwowali nam twórcy to po prostu kurwa skandal. Jak już wspomniałem wcześniej, mamy 5 wielkich etapów w których przemierzamy przez różnorodne otoczenia. Z baru ostatnia szansa, trafiamy do jakiejś rudery przy molo, później na jakiś metaliczny statek, Przechodzimy odstawiając skrzynki na miejsce kolorowych powycinanych blach, potem przechodzimy przez wielką zieloną galaretkę przez linie elektryczne, później do kolejnego statku, grobowca z jakiegoś powodu, samego grobu, kościoła wypełnionego oczywiście falami rywalów z arsenałem, wyjętym z chyba czarnej dziury, składu budowlanego, klubu, tawerny, wieży, metra, jakiegoś pogranicza światów i w końcu do najbardziej odludnego miejsca na finałową batalię. Poza oczywistym faktem iż wszystkie lokalizacje co do jednej wykonane zostały przy pomocy jebanej maszyny do pierogów, to jeszcze zaprojektowane zostały w taki sposób, by gracz musiał się pierdolić ze znalezieniem wyjścia nawet przy uzyskaniu znaku prowadzącego do niego. Otóż, gdy pokonamy wszystkie istoty na danej miejscówce, pozostaje nam znaleźć miejsce prowadzące do kolejnego ekranu, które zostaje wskazane jeszcze gorszą wersją kruka z plakatu przejechanego walcem drogowym. Problem jest jednak w tym, że ledwo co widać dane wyjście. Jest ono bowiem zarysowane w taki sposób, że będziemy gmerać nosem po teksturze w poszukiwaniu tego jednego punktu, który spowoduje przejście do następnych poziomów. Kto był za to odpowiedzialny? Ten sam debil co dał jako broń pręt nabity w kończynę? Przeciwnicy z jakimi walczymy to również nie lada gratka dla każdego szanującego się masochisty amatora. Wśród całego asortymentu rywali mamy między innymi metalowców w porwanych spodniach i krótkiej czuprynie, robotników z szelkami bądź też żółtym kaskiem ochronnym i okularami, Murzynów, którzy też wyrwali się z placu budowy, jakichś grubasów w obcisłych portkach i zieloną koszulą, łysych brodaczy, który zrzygali się na koszulę, rudzielców w maskach, jakieś kurtyzany które wyszły najpewniej z klubu bdsm, oprawionych w skórę bęcwałów, otyłych rudzielców z pończochami, sadomasochistycznych klonów z kagańcem na mordzie i pieszczochą na ręku, ludzi z czarnymi maskami którzy wyszli zapewne wprost od rzeźnika, pana Mietka z pod monopolowego z nałożoną czapką na łepetynie oraz łysych zawodników sumo, z czerwonymi pantalonami. I wydawać się mogło, że dzięki różnorodnym rodzajom delikwentów do wybicia walka z każdym z nich będzie się w jakikolwiek chociaż sposób różnić. Oczywiście nie minie dziesięć sekund od uruchomienia, żeby się przekonać że tak nie jest. Każdy przeciwnik który pojawia się na ekranie, w ten sam sposób wpieprza się na asza w celu otrzymania soczystego wpierdolu, przy silniejszych atakach wierci się jakby miał w dupie kolonię mrówek, a przy zauważeniu jakiegokolwiek oręża, sięga po nie i wystrzeliwuje w naszą stronę. I nawet wtedy, gdy koło nas znajduje się zgraja ich kumpli. Tylko na to kurwa spójrzcie. Jakim cudem dopuszczono w tym gównie możliwość zabijania się agresorów nawzajem? Przy tym żołnierze w Wilczym Szańcu to mistrzowie taktyki i zbrodni. * HEY CLOWNFACE* A no właśnie, skoro już mowa o tekstach. Za każdym razem gdy szturchniemy jakiegoś patafiana, bądź on sam nas zauważy, ten jebnie nas tekstem na przywitanie. I hej klałnomordy zostaje powtórzone przez każdego metalowca jakiego można znaleźć w grze. Tylko na to spójrzcie *"HEY CLOWNFACE" licznik z charakterystycznym dźwiękiem* A jakbyście nie mieli dość tego wyświechtanego tekstu, nie martwcie się, twórcy przygotowali znacznie więcej. Tatuśku spoko. On jest mój! Potrzebna jest tylko mała poprawka! Potrzebowałem tego. *OH YEAH* które z jakichś powodów jest powtarzane przez każdego Afrykanina z szelkami, Jedz stal! Na kolana! *level 2 (part 3) 2:02*Że co kurwa? *powtórzenie* Bed? *powtórzenie* Łóżko? *powtórzenie* Źle? *powtórzenie najgłośniejsze i earthquake pan/cop* Ofiara! I to w dosłownym znaczeniu ofiara. Przyjemność w bólu! Czas na szoł. Hej, ból! Ty musisz, statek wojenny? *prezentacja* Tak jest, jak zdążyliście zauważyć, prócz tego, że teksty mają mniej sensu niż te z Antikilera, każdy tekst jest przypisany do jego przeciwnika, to jeszcze sam wojs akting jest tak kiepskiej jakości, że chyba był nagrywany kołpakiem od malucha. Poza tym, dodajcie także niesamowite odgłosy obrywania zaopatrzone w najbardziej irytujące dźwięki podczas obstrukcji jakie słyszałem w grach komputerowych, chichoczecie jakichś pacanów z c4 na swojej klacie, którzy pojawiają się dosłownie kilka razy w grze oraz jęki podczas zadawania ciosów a dostaniecie GALAKTYCZNIE złą grę aktorską. Oprawa audiowizualna to po prostu zgroza. Grafika wygląda jakby została wyjęta z szambiarki. Tekstury są niesamowicie niskiej rozdzielczości, obiekty składają się z naprawdę mizernej liczby poligonów, animacje są niezwykle drewniane i wykonane najmniejszym kosztem, otoczenie stanowi pierwszą klasę jeśli chodzi stopień spreparowania, oświetlenie powoduje odruch wymiotny, a efekty specjalne podczas oddawania wystrzałów czy wybuchów beczek wyglądają jak gify wyjęte z największych czeluści Internetu potraktowane zgniatarką do aut. I tak, wiem, to przecież jest piąta generacja i tamtejsze konsole miały ograniczenia względem grafiki. Ale na litość boską, pierwszy Crash Bandicoot powstał ponad pół roku wcześniej. Jak można było aż tak spartolić grafikę? Oprawa dźwiękowa również zachwyca. Prócz niezwykle spierdolonego wojs aktingu, gra również została zaopatrzona w niezwykłe odgłosy podczas zadawania obrażeń przypomina bicie deską o stek, dźwięki wydawane przez gnaty brzmią jak dziadek do orzechów w trakcie pracy, a muzyka jest tak dziwna, że słuchając jej czułem się, jakbym miał zaraz wylądować w domu bez klamek. Cóż, posłuchajcie jej sami. *prezentacja* Błędy także się pojawiają. Może nie są tak zaważającej ilości jak można byłoby się spodziewać, oczywiście nie wliczając tego, ale i tak zdarza się natrafić na sporo usterek. Podczas walki z jednym z bosów przez połowę czasu ten mrugał jak pojebany bez żadnego powodu, podczas wybuchu czasem możemy przenikać całkowicie przez ciała oponentów, a kamera bardzo często zmienia ujęcia w zupełnie nieoczekiwany sposób. Tak jak w Rezident Iwul, nie mamy obrazu podążającego za bohaterem, lecz statyczne ujęcia, które zmieniają się wraz z położeniem postaci. I o ile tam budowało to napięcie i same przejścia były łagodne, tak kurwa tutaj, za każdym razem gdy zmieni nam się kąt kamery nie dość, że musimy pierdolić się ponownie z obracaniem naszej postaci, to jeszcze musimy się domyślać, na co w ogóle my patrzymy. Jednak najbardziej irytującą rzeczą jest system zapisu. Jak pewnie wiecie, konsola Sony posiadała slot na kamerę pamięci, która przechowywała nasz stan rozgrywki. Pozwalało to na wejście do rozgrywki w momencie gdzie ostatnio skończyliśmy bez żadnego problemu. Najwyraźniej panowie z Grej Mater nie mieli pojęcia o istnieniu tego gadżetu, więc postanowili wjebać system haseł. I to nie kilkuznakowych jak w takim Świętym Mikołaju ratującym Ziemię na Gameboy-u. O nie nie, otóż po każdym przejściu etapu musimy wpisywać dziesięcioznakowe hasło jeśli chcemy po wyłączeniu konsoli powrócić na początek levelu. Reasumując, The Crow: City of Angels czy jak kto woli Miasto Aniołów to jedna z najgorszych gier w jakie miałem okazję zagrać od czasu War Soldier, Dark Vampiers, Arhtur's Quest czy Kol for Heroes. Powiedzenie że ta gra to krap to wyniesienie na piedestał tych diabelskich spierdolin zaklętych w grę wideo. Przerażająco tragiczny gameplay, fabuła nie mająca absolutnie sensu, przeciwnicy mający martwicę mózgu, niesamowicie koślawe misje, brak jakichkolwiek urozmaiceń w kwestii walki i ona sama, niesamowicie irytujące teksty naszych adwersarzy puszczane w kółko, lichy arsenał, horrendalna szata graficzna i muzyczna, nieludzko ssąca kamera oraz system zapisów sprawia, że granie w tą grę jest istną męczarnią. Osoba która ośmieliła się wydać to chujstwo, powinna zostać obdarta ze skóry, spalona, a później skonsumowana przez grupkę kanibali by nigdy więcej nie skazała naszego środowiska. Jakim cudem Eklejm postanowiło to wydać? Jakim cudem produkt growy na podstawie i tak spierdolonego sequela potrafi być jeszcze gorszy niż on sam? Wolałbym wydalić wór kamieni nerkowych niż kolejny raz przechodzić to diabelskie plugastwo. Wolałbym mieć w dupie otwarty parasol niż przedzierać się chociaż przez fragment etapu. Wolałbym przejechać gołą dupą po rozżarzonych węglach niż chociażby patrzeć na pudełko tej szmiry. Wszystkie egzemplarze tej gry powinny być zadziobany przez kruki, by nikt nawet nie ośmielał się dotknąć tego ścierwa. I tym optymistycznym akcentem przejdźmy do ocen.Category:Transkrypty NGW (2014) Category:Transkrypty NGW (filmowe) Category:Transkrypty NGW (Seria 8)